


Difference

by SenpaiWikipedia



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters on surface, Papyrus is sad, Rip Sans ur dead, Sans Has a Bad Time, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Undyne is kinda angry but sad too, lotsa Bad stuffs, suicide aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiWikipedia/pseuds/SenpaiWikipedia
Summary: Sans, has had enough of the resets. When Frisk promised Sans they would never, ever reset again, the idea gets to his head. This time, death will be permanent.-OR-Sans kills himeself and the others mourn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I'm kinda scared :/
> 
> Anyways onto the spooky skelies.
> 
> OwO

  "Sans."

I turned around to see Frisk, they're smiled was a little forced. 

" This time, I  _promise_. I will never reset again. This is it."

"you really promise?or is that just an excuse to be my friend again?" I snarled back. A shake of their head probably told me that they were determined to be my friend again.

This was it then, I guess. No more predictions. All of this was new.

I sighed and walked up to Papyrus.

"hey, bro." I said casually. He looked ecstatic.

"Hello, brother! The surface is so wonderful! How are you enjoying it so far?" He asked me.

"s' fine." I answered. It really was great, believe me, but I had never really been one to express emotions.

"Brother! It is so much more than just  _fine!"_

 "ok, bro" I chuckled. He really was a cool dude. I just wish I had enough coolness to catch up with him

Hehe, more like  _Ketchup._

That's also something I had been doing, ever since me and Pap came to Snowdin. Faking a smile, making a joke, to hide my troubles. 

Ever since Dad died, things have gone downhill. I like to think he's still here, but that's just me going insane. 

\---------------------------------

Its been about 3 months since Frisk has made that promise.

Three months. His self-loathing was becoming hazardous. He started to hurt himself on purpose. Like if he was asked by Papyrus to cut the vegetables for soup  or something like that, he would always be sure to include drawing a little blood.

Now he held his breath about saying something he'd regret later when the topic was depressing. 

He decided he needed to talk to someone  atleast and ringed Alphys on the phone. 

However before she could pick up, he had hung up. He instantly regretted his decision and made up a lie.

>hey sorry bout that I meant to call someone else :/

That should do it, he decided. His phone dinged.

> Ok! I do that all the time :3 Wish u luck next time to not screw up and have a really awkward conversation later!!!! •^• ;3

Huh, wonder what that means...

\--------------------------

Five months now. 

 

Nightmares have been reoccuring normally, and he was really lucky he didn't wake up screaming, because Papyrus' room was literaly across the hall, and he didn't think these walls were soundproof.

But he was going insane. It was literally killing him. He had thought about suicide about 4 times since Frisk made their promise. He has yet to do anything except for the occasional cracks and cuts.

But now, with the knife in one hand and his soul in the other he had no choice now. Atleast that's what it felt like.

Un-summoning his soul and putting the knife next to him, he went and got a lined piece of paper and a pen. Ever so carefully and with the neatest writing he had ever done so it his life, he wrote:

 

Dear Papyrus,

Im really sorry if I had ever been bad to you. I cover up my sorrow with cringworthy jokes and dumb puns. I'm probably the worst brother in the entire world, so don't blame yourself. It's all on me. Tell Undyne to take care of you even if you can take care of your self. Tell Alphys to stay confident. Tell Toriel that I hope she can be the best teacher ever. Give Asgore a bouquet a flowers. Tell yourself that you'll always be the Great Papyrus, and that the Great Papyrus doesn't need to be sad about his brother's death. Tell Frisk please for the love of any and EVERY GOD ON EARTH DONT RESET. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck-up.

   I love you,

     Sans

 

It was done. Now all that he had to do was....you know, THAT.

Re-summoning his soul and picking up the knife once again, he took a few shakey breaths. Slowly he pressed the knife into his dim, empty soul.

Everything hurt, but it was worth it. Now he just need to wait and.. it ......would.........come.....

Everything.......went......white.... 

 

* * *

 


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out.
> 
> Papyrus is a sad cinnamon roll.
> 
> (RIP Sans you will be forever mist ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I THOUGHT PEOPLE HATED ME :D 
> 
> thx I'm liking screaming on the inside but my siblings are in the room i don't want them thinking aim more weird >~<  
>  Anyways   
> SUFFFERRRRRR

  __After a wonderful day of work, Papyrus strode back to his wonderful red sports car. He had remembered that Sans was the one who had bought him that. The memory brought joy to the content skeleton.

He sighed and put the car in ignition. As it started he remembered, he needed to go grocery shopping, so he turned into the parking lot for the store. 

Grabbing one of the baskets he swiftly made his way to the pasta isle.

Ah, a true paradise. He swore someone in the background was playing a harp.

As he grabbed his favorite brand, something caught his eye. Or, well, lack there of. He turned his head to see a wisp of magic. Huh, he thought. That was weird. He felt a longing for something he didn't know what, and he just decided to pay for the pasta and leave.

Something was missing. It felt like a hole had just appeared somewhere and took something.He just didn't know _what._

He looked for his phone, still in his pocket. He checked for his keys, next to the phone, also they made a little jingle when he walked, so why would he have trouble finding them? Everything seemed to be here. 

So what was missing. Maybe he had just had what humans call a "brain fart". Silly name, but still had a difference in mental thought. 

Pulling into the drive way, he made his way to the front of his and his brother's home. 

He unlocked the door the door to be greeted with a sense of dread. 

"Sans?"

No answer.

"Sans, this feeling has been here all day, like something is missing, so can you please come down?"

Once again, no answer.

"Please Sans, come down!"

 

_**But nobody came.** _

 

 "Alright, Sans, that's it, I'm coming in your room......" He had opened the door.

He saw the dusty carpet.

He saw the note.

He saw the clothes.

He saw the knife

Frozen in place, he blinked a few times trying to unsee this. 

But, it wasn't fake, he told himself. This was real. 

Unsteady steps urged him forward, he picked up the note and began to read.

He began to cry. This is not how his perfect life was supposed to be! Sans was supposed to always be there! He realized he was mad at his brother, who had committed suicide, and not at himself, who should have noticed sooner.

With very, unbalanced breaths he decided to do what Sans suggested.

Call Undyne.

He very carefully tapped in Undyne's number, while trying to remain calm.

"Hey punk! What's up?" Tears were rolling down his face in little droplets. 

"U-Undyne" He paused "Can you please c-come over?" 

Papyrus knew that Undyne knew he never stuttered. Ever. 

"What's wrong, Papyrus?!" She exclaimed.

"J-just come over, quick"He stated.

"I'll be over before you can say 'Spear of Breadsticks'" Papyrus smiled. Undyne would always take care of him.

\-------------

Alright, Undyne told herself, what was going on? Something was definitely wrong Papyrus, so what happened?

Not wanted to appear out of breath or sweaty, she took her car. Hopping in the front seat, she quickly turned it on and headed for the brothers' home.

Parking her car at the curb in front of their house, she hopped out of the car, and jogged to the front door. 

She tested to see if the lock wasn't, well, locked. It wasn't, letting her enter right away. 

"Papyrus!?" She yelled, her voice echoing through the entire house. She heard footsteps.

"Undyne? I'm upstairs, in Sans' room."

As soon as he answered her, she was already up the stairs to the door that was not covered top to bottom in stickers that say 'NO ENTRY'.

She noticed it was opened a tiny crack, so she pushed it open.

"Papyrus, what's wro-" she stopped herself. Her eyes darted across the room, in pure shock.

"S-Sans?!" She wispered. More like quietly yelled

Papyrus nodded his head, silently. Sans and Undyne, while not the best of friends, still had some good times with each other. 

She notioned the note from him, and he gave it to her. She immediately began to read. 

Eyes darting, trying to read as fast as possible, she started to cry. That was when she realized. Every single one of them had been able to adapt to the underground, but Sans. She felt remorseful towards him and his brother.

"I guess I should tell Alphys, then." she stated. Papyrus nodded silently. Pull in her phone from the pocket she called her geeky roommate.

"H-hey Undyne! Is everything okay?" She   questioned. She sighed.

"No. Alphys.." "W-what's wrong?" 

No answer.

"U-Undyne, tell me what's wrong!!!" She exclaimed.

"You wanna know what's wrong?!? It's the fact that SANS IS DEAD, that's what's wrong."

The line went silent. Undyne, for the first time ever, heard Alphys cry. Her stutter increased. 

"W-w-w-wh-y...? H-h-how....?"Trying to remain calm, she answered almost casually "Suicide."

If Alphys was tearing up then, oh boy, the waterworks were coming down.

Undyne knew that Alphys had been dealing with the same thing. Also Sans and Alphys were really close. They worked in a lab together, as the group had found out, Sans had actually been a scientist. He and Alphys used to work together, except his father's death had called him to quit his job and only focus on his brother. 

Alphys was still crying. As I tried to reassure her everything had been ok, I had noticed that Sans was always distant from everyone else. Well except Alphys, for obvious reasons.

"Hey Alphys, Papyrus is going to be sleeping over tonight, is that okay?" She asked. 

"O-of course, Undyne."

"I'll be over in maybe an hour, give or take few minutes."

"Alright, b-bye." The last thing she heard from Alphys, was sniffing.

She sighed and hugged Papyrus, who immediately started to cry. Not another one!

She hushed him, and began to pat his back. 

She got up, dusted herself off, and held up a hand for Papyrus to hold. He took it,  hoisting himself up. 

She led him to his own room and said,"Pack your things your staying for a few nights." 

"Do you want to me to get a jar, for you know, him?" She was careful not to say his name.

"Yes, please." 

She left him to attend to packing while she searched the house for a large enough jar. Eventually, she found one. It was full of knitting supplies and ribbons. Spools of yarn were thrown messily into the cabinet. The shortest was the red yarn, because Sans knitted Papyrus scarf, so long ago. She emptied the jar and grabbed a cerulean blue ribbon, Sans' favorite color.

That's was when she headed up the stairs, she saw how sad Papyrus was, like a piece of him had died with his brother. 

"Come on, lets go." He notioned the jar, and she handed it to him. She let him do the honors. It was monster tradition that deceased dust was put into a jar and was given proper care. 

He came back down, grabbed his stuff, and followed Undyne out the door, all the while keeping a cautious hold of the jar. The blue ribbon was tied around the lid of the jar, to keep it fastened tight and remind himself of Sans.

Undyne opened the door in her car for him, and he hopped in. 

She really hoped things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz don't hate me .7.
> 
> Anyways thxxxxx so much I'm not rly popular at all so yaaaaaayyyyyyy


	3. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a sad noodle  
> Alphys is a sad otaku  
> Undyne is a sad angry fish warrior  
> Toriel is a sad momma  
> Asgore is....sad
> 
>  
> 
> Sans is a dead. That's right.  
> A dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER FUCK  
> People like me :)

Undyne arrived at her house sooner than expected. The air seemed to be thin around them, so it felt hard to breathe. "Okay" she said, after a few needed breaths.  
"Let's go in." Papyrus only nodded. She exited the car and grabbed Papyrus' stuff out of the car, waiting him to get out. Eventually he did, with shakey legs, and a secure hold of the jar.  
He followed her towards the front door, and walked in when Undyne held the door open for him. He timidly looked around, and heard a quiet sniffle.  
He looked in another room seeing Alphys on the floor, eyes red from crying, looking at her phone. He tapped on the wall to get her attention, and she immediately looked up. With a strangled sob, she ran into him with a hug.  
"Is t-t-that h-his..?" She asked sheepishly, pointing to the jar. Papyrus nodded. She went back to feeling horrible about this entire situation. "I'm s-s-so sorry!" She exclaimed.  
"What do you have to be sorry about?" He questioned.  
Releasing a few held breaths, she replied,"He sent us all a text, on a group chat with do not disturb set with all of us. I don't know how he did it."  
Sure enough, he found the text and it was on do not disturb. He looked at his brother's very last text.  
> Hey. I just wanna let u know that I'm done. With everything. Life specifically, but still everything bothers me. For a while I thought I was doing okay. But I'm not. I feel like I'm distant even though I'm right next to you. So I've decided to close that gap. And by that I mean not feeling all. For all I know time is going to reset and I will be alive again. And with that I'll keep killing myself until and Frisk gets the message and gives up. Speaking of Frisk, I heard they got 1st place on a poem contest at their school. Wanna hear one?

Suicide, suicide wishing I were dead.  
Suicide, suicide deep in my head.  
Suicide, suicide cutting my wrists.  
Suicide, suicide I'm so done with this. 

2 days,2 days let until I die.  
2 days,2 days til the last tear I'll cry.  
2 days,2 days until I am all gone.  
2 days,2 days til the dark breaks the dawn. 

Suicide, suicide deep inside my head.  
Suicide, suicide now I'm alomst dead.  
Suicide, suicide turn out the light.  
Suicide, suicide good bye, good night.

Goodbye.

Papyrus stared at the text wondering how his brother came so far only to drop so low. He dismissed this feeling, which was replaced with regret. How did he not notice sooner? How could he have let his brother take his own life?  
Still, he could have done something sooner. Found a therapist, or something along the lines of that. Found help. The help he couldn't give.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..
> 
> Also poem by Amber Zitzloff


End file.
